Breakup’s and Makeup’s
by bookworm26
Summary: After the infamous fight that causes Ron and Lavender to breakup, Ron and Hermione finally agree on something. Lame summary. Set during HBP, so spoilers…R&R please!


Break-up's and Make-up's

Summary: After the infamous fight that causes Ron and Lavender to break-up, Ron and Hermione finally agree on something. Lame summary. Set during HBP, so spoilers…R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And if I did, I sincerely doubt I would be writing fan fictions, but would be writing the seventh book ;)

A/N: I wrote this while sitting at my kitchen table thinking about writing another one-shot. This is what came out of my head…

Ron and Hermione ran down the staircase after Harry and were greeted by a livid looking Lavender.

"What were you doing up there with _her_?" Lavender shrieked, looking quite beside herself.

Ron spluttered. Hermione opened her mouth several times but nothing came out.

Lavender then advanced on Hermione as Ron noticed Harry slip out of the common room. "You." Lavender said, walking up to Hermione.

Hermione's eyes became as large as saucers as Ron jumped in front of her. "Lavender. We need to talk. It's not what you think. You're jumping to conclusions."

Ron said, looking quite nervous.

Lavender laughed coldly, looking like a crazy person. "Jumping to conclusions? Oh yes, I am jumping to conclusions. Silly me. I am just imagining the fact that she loves you!"

Hermione froze. '_Oh god, Oh god.'_ She thought, _'Oh god I'm screwed.' _

Ron however, turned to face Hermione, his face glowing, yet trying unsuccessfully to hide it. "Go." He whispered. "Ron, no- Its-" Hermione began before he cut her off. "No, go. I'll handle it."

Hermione nodded and with one last withering stare at Lavender, she left the common room. As soon as Hermione was out of sight, Ron rounded on Lavender. "Why are you blaming her?" He asked. Lavender put her hands on her hips. "Oh come off it Ron! You haven't spoken to her in months and now that you are best buddies again it's so damn obvious that she wants you. You never treat me the way you treat her. You don't look at me the way you look at her. This is probably the first real conversation we have ever had! Just tell me the goddamn truth!" Lavender said, tearing up. Ron looked at his feet. "It has nothing to do with her."

"That's bull and you know it. You only ever started going out with me when you two weren't talking. Just tell me. What's going on? Do you love me?" Lavender asked, looking slightly hopeful. Ron flinched at those words. Lavender didn't deserve this. Sure, she was annoying as hell, but he knew he only went out with her to get back at Hermione.

After a moments silence, Ron looked up, "Lavender, I'm sorry but-"

Lavender's eyes welled up. Ron walked up to her but she put her hand up. "Don't. So it's true then. You and Hermione?"

Ron blushed. "We haven't- were not- " Lavender nodded, "But you want to. You always have, haven't you?" Ron looked at his feet, avoiding her eye. "So this is it. Were finished." Lavender said, her eyes welling up again. Ron looked at her, "I guess. I'm sor-" "Don't tell me your sorry. Just…Don't-" Lavender replied, walking up the staircase.

Ron sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. After all they yelling, they were done, and Ron couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. He then felt extremely guilty.

Remembering what Lavender had said made his heart soar. So Hermione did love him. Like he loved her. Like he always had.

Walking out the common room door he scanned the corridor to see if he could see Hermione. Nobody was out there, but the first classroom door was slightly ajar.

Walking in there, Ron saw Hermione sitting on a desk, her head in her hands.

"Hey." Ron said, walking further into the classroom after closing the door.

Hermione's head snapped up, as if she had received a rather nasty shock. She sighed when she saw him, but Ron noticed that she tensed up a bit.

"Oh, hi." She replied, sitting up straighter. Ron walked over to her and sat down on the desk opposite her so that their knees were almost touching.

"Was it bad?" Hermione asked after several moments of silence.

Ron smirked, "Well if you put aside the yelling, crying and swearing, it was quite a pleasant conversation." He replied, sarcastically.

"So are you two-"

"Over? Yeah. Can't say I'm too upset really." Ron said, looking up at her smiling face. "What are you so happy about."

Hermione smirked, "Dunno. Just glad to see you out of pain, I guess." She laughed.

Ron grinned, and his stomach gave a funny squirm when he saw her laugh. He had been getting that a lot recently.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hermione let out a shaky sigh. Ron looked up to see that her eyes had welled up. "What's the matter?" He asked, sitting up straight. "I don't know. I should be happy. Were not fighting anymore, your not going out with Lavender. I just-" She said, a single tear dripping down her face.

Ron stood up and it took all the courage he could muster to utter his next sentence. "I heard what Lavender said. About you. About me." He said, blushing.

Hermione turned beet-red. "Oh." She replied, looking at her hands.

"Is it true?" Ron blurted out before he could restrain himself. Hermione blinked. "Do you want it to be?" she asked, in no more than a whisper.

Ron stared at her before nodding. She smiled and nodded in return.

Ron grinned and stepped towards her. He put his hands on her knees and could feel his heart beating very fast. He was no more than an inch from her face when he whispered, "I love you too."

Ron pressed his lips firmly on Hermione's and she responded by winding her arms around his neck. It was the most wonderful kiss Ron had ever experienced, way better than anything him and Lavender had done. He dragged his tongue along the bottom of Hermione's lip, begging for entry and she responded by opening her mouth.

They remained in this lock for several minutes before they broke off to breathe. Hermione was panting slightly and her hand rested on his forearm.

"Bloody hell." Ron said roughly, smiling. Hermione smiled, "That about sums it up."

Ron leaned in again, but Hermione put her fingers to his lips. "Wait." She started. Ron looked startled, "What's the matter?"

Hermione sighed, "As much as I would love for you to kiss me again, we can't. It's too soon. Lavender already hates my guts, imagine what she would say if she found out we snogged a mere 5 minutes after you broke up."

Ron groaned, "Hermione- I've waited so long to do that-"

Hermione smiled, and brought her hand up to his shoulder. "I know. And I've waited just as long, maybe longer. But we need to take it slow. Not just for Lavender's sake."

Ron sighed, but nodded reluctantly. "We better get back into the common room. Harry will be back soon, hopefully intact." Hermione said, slowly getting off the table. She looked up at Ron's mopey face and smiled. "It won't be that long." Hermione told him, holding his hand. "I guess." Ron replied, still looking depressed.

Hermione grinned and pulled him by the hand to the door. Stopping right in front of it, she turned around to face Ron.

"You better be careful," Hermione said, looking at him and putting her hand on the door handle, "People might actually think your upset about breaking up with Lavender." She then pulled a smirking Ron out of the empty classroom and closed the door behind her.

FIN

A/N: I like wrote this in half an hour so it's probably not the best. But I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


End file.
